


The Benefits of Research - A Guide by Eugene Sims

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks, and Eugene is still terrified of his relationship. Research is, obviously, the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Research - A Guide by Eugene Sims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gazizaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazizaty/gifts).



> This was written as the first prize in my hundred followers giveaway on my Reggie rp blog (now a-covey-of-quails) - for the winner, akomish-born! She wanted Eugene/Abigail, and so that's what she got :3

Whenever something’d scared Eugene, or made him anxious, he turned to research. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Obviously, it made his browsing history look somewhat suspicious and definitely dubious at times, but hey, he could erase that from existence and no one need ever know.

Not that anyone would want to know. Except for, well… Abigail. Of course. His… girlfriend…

The word still sat strange on his tongue. Girlfriend. There was a woman who wanted to be with him, and who’d actually fucked him and yeah, it’d been amazing. Only now… well, it’d been three weeks and all Eugene’d managed to psych himself up for was holding her hand.

And yeah, once he’d managed to give her a soft, hesitant kiss on the lips, and oh she’d smiled at that.

Of course, Fetch wasn’t the kind of woman to just sit around and wait for the guy to initiate things, so they’d done… other stuff again, but Eugene could not get past that hurdle.

Knowledge… that was the key. Plenty of websites, nice and anonymous, no one knowing it was him asking. No one to laugh at him, or make him feel smaller for not knowing all this stuff.

It wasn’t as if he’d never watched porn before, either. But there was something different about watching it and… well… studying it, he guessed. And the usual porn was all wrong anyway. No one enjoyed themselves, the women basically had terrifying claws, and even the thought of Abigail on her knees while he facelessly fucked her into the bed was enough to make him feel ill.

No, that wasn’t for him. Three weeks of researching, though, now that was him. Tenderness, loving attention in dimly lit rooms, kissing and sighing, that was what he wanted. Her face in his mind as he researched and Eugene felt warmth in his belly at the thoughts, and enough of it to spur him into grabbing his phone and actually texting her.

[Eugene] Hey Fetch, want to hang out? I thought of something cool we could do.

[Fetch] Angel, I’m there. Your place right

[Eugene] Yeah… do you want to bring an overnight bag?

[Fetch] Ooooooooo overnight bag!! Fucking count me in see you in an hour

An hour! Okay, so he was doing this… Yeah he’d be fine. Eugene stood up hastily. There were candles and shit in a cupboard somewhere from the last power cut he’d had - old fashioned, but not as much of an energy sink as using his powers.

A few minutes work and he had them settled all around the room. Not much point lighting them yet; he’d save that for just before Fetch arrived, but they’d definitely look all romantic and stuff when they were lit.

With a deep breath, he stared at his phone before typing a hasty message back.

[Eugene] Would you bring that harness thing I saw last time I was there?

[Eugene] …please?

He threw the phone away and buried his face in a pillow, heart leaping at the thoughts of what her reply might be.  He clenched his fingers into the pillow until his knuckles whitened, then almost stopped breathing as his phone sounded.

[Fetch] Holy fuck yes. I like how you think angel!

Eugene’s heart hammed more at the reply, but a flush of heat washed through him too. She didn’t laugh or think he was weird or break up with him or anything.

He lost track of how long he laid there, just steeped in relief, and then all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door. Shit, she was here!

“J-just a minute!” he called through the door. He snatched up that old candle lighter and dashed around hastily lighting the candles. He paused to have a look around for a second, then smiled to himself and went to open the door.

“Hey you.” Fetch waltzed inside and dropped her bag, then turned to Eugene and grabbed him in a tight hug. “You sound like you’ve got some plans.” She looked at the room and laughed, surprised. “And candles! Fuck.”

“Y-you like them?” Eugene turned his face to her, pressing a shy kiss against her cheek. “I just thought it’d be nice…”

“It is nice, dummy.” Fetch turned to him and caught his lips in a kiss. “You’re a romantic under this hoodie, huh? I like that.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he replied quietly, cheeks reddening.

Fetch tapped him lightly on the shoulder with the flat of her hand, then grabbed her bag and dived onto his mattress. “I brought the stuff,” she said with a grin. “Didn’t expect  _that_ from you, I’m definitely surprised.”

“I’ve been uh… doing some research?”

“Sounds like research I’d like, gotta say.” She reached out and ran her hand through Eugene’s hair, pushing his hood down as she did so. His hair was soft and dishevelled, and she ruffled it with her fingers messing it up even more. “I brought the harness,” she murmured. “You gonna get on your knees for me, angel?”

Eugene felt blood rush to his dick and he shivered at the very thought. “D-definitely,” he whispered, throat dry. “I’ve… um, never done that before though…”

“I’ll be gentle.” Fetch peppered Eugene’s neck with kisses and he whimpered from the sensation. He loved his neck touched, and her soft lips against it were almost enough to turn his legs to jelly.

Taking steps backwards, Eugene pulled them both towards the mattress and flumped down onto it, Fetch on top of him and both of them giggling. That was another thing he loved about their relationship - brief though it was so far - the laughter. He’d never met a girl he got on with as much as Fetch, even though he’d not really known that many girls in his life up until now.

And not only that but she actually  _liked_ him. As in,  _like_ liked him. Eugene looked up at Fetch, his arms around her, and she grinned back down at him.

“Nervous?” She kissed his jawline, hard and urgent.

“A bit,” he admitted. Even though yeah, the sensations from touching her were enough to override most of his nerves, no amount of research or whatever would eradicate them completely. He lifted his hips, eliciting a little moan as the hardness of his crotch ground against hers.

“I’ll go easy on ya,” Fetch murmured, her breath hot against his ear.

Eugene shivered pleasantly. “W-what did you bring?”

“Which toy? One for both of us. Check it out!” Fetch leaned over the bed and rummaged in her rucksack, pulling out both harness and toy. Double-ended, and fuck it looked… big.

His eyes widened, and Fetch chuckled at his reaction. “The smaller bit’s for you angel, don’t worry.” She deftly slipped the toy into the metal circle on the front of the harness then ran her finger down the thinner end teasingly. “Bigger bit’s for me.” Fetch smiled widely and set the harness aside for the moment.

“T-too many clothes,” Eugene said, reaching out to caress Fetch’s back. He pushed his hand up her t-shirt, skimming her warm back with his palm. It was the work of a moment to tug off her shirt and bare her bra, and as usual, Eugene was captivated by the sight of her; soft, lacy bra, warm curves, the way her mouth twisted mischievously when she smiled. His stomach fluttered, and he fumbled her bra clasp open, pulling it off to join her shirt on the floor.

“Eager,” Fetch murmured. She pulled open both of their jeans and yanked them down and then did the same for Eugene’s hoodie and t-shirt. “Heh, is that Pacman on your boxers? Cute.” She ran a finger across the waistband, tugging it open enough to slide her hand down and inside.

Eugene gasped and arched his back as she took hold of his dick, stroking it firmly up and down. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing insistent fingertips down against the curve of her ass. “Fetch,” he moaned, “A-Abi, come on.”

She chuckled, but didn’t deny him. Grabbing the bottle of lube from Eugene’s bedside, she pumped a good quantity onto her fingers. “Turn over for me,” she whispered, eyes raking over the length of Eugene’s body. “Let’s get you all wet.” Fetch rubbed her fingers together then traced them down Eugene’s ass, brushing against his entrance gently.

He jumped, then relaxed as her fingertips caressed him. She pressed with soft but insistent pressure and Eugene forced himself to relax. It wasn’t as if he’d never touched himself there, but it was different with Abi doing it. Her fingers were more slender than his, and oh- “T-there!” he gasped, burying his face into the covers.

Abi pushed her index finger deeper inside him to the second knuckle, twisting it a little and adding another finger to get the lube spreading out nicely then crooking both fingers to brush that spot - anything to get that reaction from Eugene again.

She slid her free hand down between her own legs, stroking wetness over her clit with a soft gasp. Eugene pushed himself back against her and she giggled. “Help me get into this thing first then.” She sat back onto her knees, holding up the harness for Eugene, who took it carefully and held it still.

Glancing up as if for permission, Eugene ran a palm up her thigh before rubbing the blunt toy head against her clit.

A gasp and Abigail grabbed hold of Eugene’s free wrist. “Tease,” she hissed, eyes flashing eagerly. With a soft giggle, Eugene pushed the toy inside, as deep as it would go, until the ring was pressed up against her.

Fetch groaned, smiling as Eugene fumbled the straps around her hips and thighs, clipping them together carefully so as to not catch any of her skin in the buckles. It settled against her like an extension of herself, and Abigail reached down to stroke her still-lubed hand across the length the toy.

“Nice and wet,” she murmured, eyes riveted on Eugene. He turned away from her, falling to his knees with his ass in the air. Abigail hummed in approval and shuffled closer, nudging the tip up against his ass. It was a little tapered at the end, and thin enough that it wouldn’t hurt, so she pushed into Eugene until she met resistance.

He clenched around her automatically, a ragged gasp falling from his lips. “Ah!” Abigail snaked a hand around his hips and took gentle hold of his dick, slicking it up and down with a little twist at the end just the way Eugene liked it. The angle was a little awkward, but she managed, and Eugene’s moans were a clear indicator that it was good.

She rocked her hips, sliding deeper inside Eugene, and he swore, muffled, into his arm. “Too much?”

“N-no. No! It’s… it’s good.” Eugene’s breath came in pants as Abigail slowly pushed further inside until her hips were flush against his ass and they were both as full as they could be.

Pushing his ass backwards, Eugene turned to look at Abigail. God, she looked amazing; lips parted, hair mussed and her eyes almost closed with pleasure. His movement drew a moan from her, and he tried it again, harder this time. Pleasure shot through him, bright and blinding, and Eugene gasped.

Fetch thrust harder in response, near driving him into the bed with the force of it, and then they were a frenzied mess of rocking; not even friction just… rocking against each other with an intensity that was almost overwhelming.

Eugene wished, briefly, that they were doing this while facing each other, but the way Fetch gripped his hips and the way her breasts pressed against his back and how sweet it was when the toy pushed against him inside soon had him forgetting all about that in favour of just… being in the moment.

Her breath was at his back, fingers against his hips and circling his dick and Eugene thrust in rhythm with Fetch, into her hand and then rocking backwards against her.

Managing to lift herself a little, Fetch ran a possessive hand down Eugene’s spine, tracing his back and the curve of his ass. Her eyes fixed on the sight of the toy plunged into him, stretching him out, and she groaned. “Goddamn, you’re a sight right now angel.” She trailed her fingertips where toy met flesh, wondering whether it’d look so nice in her like that. “Does it feel good?”

“Mmm,” Eugene moaned, not really feeling the brain cells for proper words just then. “Yeah, it’s… yeah. Harder Abi,” he gasped, “please…”

She obliged, giving herself enough leverage that she could slam into him as if she were a guy herself. The toy inside her was settled perfectly against the good spot and she was careful to keep it there, her thrusts in little circular movements ending in harsh jerks until she came with a jumbled shout of swearwords.

Her fingernails dug into Eugene’s hips and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, so full and overwhelmed with sensation as she pounded against him.

Fetch’s movements were jerkier from her orgasm, and she ground against his ass, bending over him again for more closeness, more sensation against her tingling clit. She curled her hand around Eugene’s dick, pumping him in time until he cried out, coming into her hand and all over the bed.

A guttural moan and Fetch came again, jerking against Eugene’s ass as she ground out the last of her orgasm. “Fuck,” she breathed as they both collapsed, muscles loose and warm and still twitching. Fetch could feel the hot stickiness of Eugene’s come against her hand and his belly, smeared across them wetly, but she didn’t give a shit.

Rolling to the side, Fetch carefully pulled out of Eugene and wiggled out of the harness, gasping as the toy slid out. She pushed it away and then pressed herself against Eugene’s side, twining her legs through his with a sated sigh. “Fuck,” she said again, kissing Eugene’s shoulder and arm lazily. “You okay Eugene?”

Eugene turned his head to look into her eyes, a dazed smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m fucking awesome,” he murmured, somehow managing to stifle a huge yawn.

“Damn right you are.” Fetch brought up one of her hands and ran it through Eugene’s damp hair, brushing it out of his eyes and scrubbing against his scalp. She caught a whiff of smoke and turned to see extinguished tealights giving off that lovely candle smell. “Thought we were gonna burn down then,” she said with a huff of laughter. “Still can’t believe you did candles and everything.” She buried her face into Eugene’s arm, breathing in his pleasant scent with a dopey smile on her face.

He smiled back, dipping his head to kiss the top of her hair. “Could rub your back too,” he offered, muscles pleasantly aching. “Got some special oil ‘n stuff.”

Fetch gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Eugene kissed her hair again. “What? I-I don’t have to if you don’t wanna, you know?”

“Don’t be an idiot!” She ducked her head against his arm again, rubbing her eyes against it to erase the few tears that’d just appeared. “I wanna. Guess I’m just not used to it, you know? All romance and shit I mean. It’s nice.” Fetch squeezed him tightly, a warm fluttering in her belly.

“Yeah well, you d-deserve nice stuff.” He cleared his throat nervously. “I-I uh, I cancelled my raid tonight…”

“Hmm, really? That mean I get my massage when we’ve recovered?” Fetch nibbled his arm softly.

“Yup.” He nodded, burrowing his nose into her hair. “I thought we could get take-out. Delsin told me about a good noodle place. Um, if you wanna, obviously.”

“Sounds fucking fantastic, dummy. We’ll put a movie on or something, yeah?”

“Mm, nap first.” Eugene’s voice was quiet and his eyes drifted shut.

Fetch nodded, drowsiness taking her over too as they both dozed off. Wrapped around Eugene, she felt safe and warm, like nothing could hurt her again - and no, it couldn’t. Not with Eugene by her side, and her friends too. They were a team together, and she wouldn’t give that up for the world.


End file.
